DragonVale Timeline
This is a timeline of all the notable events that have happened in DragonVale since recorded history. 150 BSW Important Events *The Dark War began Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 0 TBA 500 ASW Important Events * The Sandstorm of Apep destroys the Sand Kings' civilization. Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1043 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Eduardo Kigamm (April 25) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1070 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Clarence Agondray (September 16) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1139 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Clarence Agondray (May 24) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1311 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Professor Dravin (November 19) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1333 ASW Important Events TBA Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries *Frostfire Dragon (March 27) 1338 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Wilfred Wiggleswand (April 15) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1339 ASW Important Events *The Origins of Dragons is published (February 7) Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 1399 ASW Important Events TBA Births TBA Deaths *Professor Dravin (September 18) Discoveries TBA 1406 ASW Important Events TBA Births TBA Deaths *Wilfred Wiggleswand (January 16) Discoveries TBA 2118 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Cheelei (August 13) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2173 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Pablue Pickaxe (April 8) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2175 ASW Important Events TBA Births *The Great Nogard (April 23) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2177 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Admar (May 25) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2178 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Altare Spruce (May 20) Deaths TBA 2181 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Garriott (June 19) *Hartfell (November 23) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2183 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Auric Thatche (November 14) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2184 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Sam Hain (June 8) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2189 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Julian the Fair (March 1) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2190 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Aidan of Koo Hill (April 26) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2197 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Whitbee (October 31) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA Discoveries 2206 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Adam Anteen (February 25) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2208 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Noel dePlante (February 25) *Amalthea (March 11) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2211 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Bob Ploss (January 11) *Ambrose Hughes (March 20) *Andi Eyevee (May 14) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2214 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Gardenia (June 22) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2217 ASW Important Events *Creation of the Vale (September 14) Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2219 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Orlon (January 6) *Elmin the Stirrer (July 21) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2233 ASW Important Events TBA Births *Ellie the Kind (February 11) Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2242 ASW Important Events TBA Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries *Ghost Dragon (November 1) 2248 ASW Important Events *Return of the Lost Magics (November 5) Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries TBA 2249 ASW Important Events TBA Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries *Promethium Dragon (March 2) 2253 ASW Important Events *New Orlon's is founded (April 5) Births *Dalvan the Fifth (March 3) Deaths TBA Discoveries *Carnival Dragon (February 28) 2257 ASW Important Events *Galaxy dragons are discovered and introduced to the Vale by Noel dePlante (February 19) Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries *Andromedan Dragon (February 15) *Arcturian Dragon (February 15) *Sorarian Dragon (February 15) 2260 ASW Important Events *The Om of Noms *Legendary Egg Hunt Births TBA Deaths TBA Discoveries *Plains Dragon (August 25) Category:History